The new adventure of winx: Season 1 Episode 5
The new goal is the fifth episode of the first season of The new adventure of winx Synopsis Valen and Steela are in a woman's house when a stranger in the room wants to kill her baby and then kill her, meanwhile, Reflex is looking for information on how Faragonda defeated Hades Episode (In the woman's house) VALEN: What happened? It's as if they cast a spell on the house, come on STEELA: It looks like a spell of infinity, we will never reach the end by flying towards it, we have to find the way VALEN: Maybe flying backwards, let's try it (It doesn't work) STEELA: And if we fly sideways VALEN: To the sides? STEELA: If you look, it's as if the entire aisle is sending energy from one side to another, that means it's a renewable and self-sufficient energy spell, if we cut the power conduits will run out of strength and the spell will disappear VALEN: Well, come on, let's try. (It works) (The connection has interrumped) VALEN: This must be the living room, it's okay when we go in, you go fast for the baby, I'll try to distract the stranger, okay? STEELA: Okay (They enter the room) VALEN: Enchanted sword(To the stranger) STEELA: (When she's about to pick up the baby) Oh, Hades! HADES: Source of pain (To Steela) (Steela is thrown against furniture and remains unconscious) VALEN: Hades, why do you want to kill that poor mother and her baby? HADES: I will not tell you why, Im going (He dissapears) VALEN: I do not understand, why is he gone? I just wanted to know if we were on alert, oh Steela, are you ok? STEELA: Yes, Im fine VALEN: We must to return (In Alfea) REFLEX: Hey girls, I found something VALEN: How to beat Hades? STEELA: How to enter the underworld? REFLEX: I discovered that Faragonda was able to defeat Hades, thanks to the arcane fairies gave it a new fairy power, the book said that this new transformation was not ready at all, but even so Faragonda accepted these new powers and with them beat Hades STEELA: And how is it going to help us? REFLEX: With these data, Faragonda is sure to remember (In Faragonda's office) REFLEX: Miss Faragonda, we have discovered that the arcane fairies gave a new transformation for you, remember how you activated those powers? FARAGONDA: Sorry, that was a long time ago, I have achieved so many transformations, I do not remember, but surely the arcane fairies will be able to give you the answer STEELA: And where are they? FARAGONDA: In the kingdom of gold, at the base of the red tower VALEN: Okay, we'll go tomorrow REFLEX: Why wait for tomorrow, I want to go now? VALEN: Steela and I are very tired STEELA: Yes, it's better to wait until tomorrow REFLEX: Okay (Meanwhile in the underworld) HADES: So the kingdom of gold and the arcane fairies, how exciting, should make them a visit with my new and strengthened powers Will continue Category:The new adventure of Winx Category:Episodes